doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Honekawa Doraemon
I'm, Honekawa Doraemon is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Suneo extorts money from Doraemon after he treats him to 30 dorayakis of premium quality. Tricking Doraemon and Nobita that he really wants a best friend, Doraemon lends him the Friendship Capsule that allows him to make friends. As Doraemon and Nobita walk along the street, Doraemon is suddenly possessed, and runs to "Suneo-kun". Nobita, who learns that Suneo attached the Friendship Capsule's sticker to Doraemon, tries to prevent Doraemon from being taken away by Suneo, but is beaten up by the former. Doraemon and Suneo meet Gian along the street, and Doraemon gets back at Gian for Suneo. Suneo later makes three classmates his lackeys, who refuse. They attack Suneo. In the chaos, one of them steps on the remote and damages it, and frees Doraemon from the sticker's control. Doraemon finds Nobita, and learns he is attached to the sticker. While trying to find where the sticker is attached, Suneo manages to fix the remote and successfully gets Doraemon to return to his side, who abandons Nobita. Left in despair, Nobita could only watch his best friend being taken away by Suneo. Suneo lends from Doraemon a typewriter gadget that helps him do his homework. He then forces him to take out another gadget that makes him an instant celebrity. Doraemon is released from the remote's control from Suneo in the process and runs out of the Honekawa residence, bumping into a sumo wrestler along the way. It turns out that the sticker is attached to Doraemon's right foot. Nobita disposes it and they walk back home. Meanwhile, Suneo fixes the control, and gets the sumo from earlier for company, much to his horror. Characters *Doraemon *Suneo Honekawa *Nobi Nobita *Takeshi Gouda *Three of Suneo's classmates *Sumo Wrestler Gadgets used *Friendship Capsule *Air Cannon *Typewriter Robot Trivia *In Hindi the 1979 and 2005 version of this episode is called Suneo Mera Sabse Accha Dost Hai! meaning 'Suneo is my best friend!'. *This episode is a remake of the 1979 episodes The Friendship Capsule and Doraemon is Suneo's? |2005 version > American English = Noby, the Great Illusionist |Next episode = The Fearsome Happiness Cards The Not So Lucky, Lucky Cards! }} My Best Friend Doraemon (originally titled I, Honekawa Doraemon) is a episode from the U.S. English version/dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Sneech extorts money from Doraemon after he treats him to 30 dorayakis of premium quality. Tricking Doraemon and Noby that he really wants a best friend, Doraemon lends him the Buddy Beacon gadget that allows him to make friends. As Doraemon and Noby walk along the street, Doraemon is suddenly possessed, and runs to Sneech. Noby learns that Sneech attached the Buddy Beacon to Doraemon, and tries to prevent Doraemon from being taken away by Sneech, but is beaten up in turn. Doraemon and Sneech meet Big G along the street, and Doraemon gets back at Big G for Sneech. Sneech later makes three classmates his lackeys, who refuse. They attack Sneech. In the chaos, one of them steps on the remote and damages it, and frees Doraemon from the beacon. Doraemon finds Noby, and learns he is attached to the beacon. While trying to find where the sticker is attached, Sneech manages to fix the remote and successfully gets Doraemon to return to his side, who abandons Noby. Left in despair, Noby could only watch his best friend being taken away by Sneech. Sneech lends from Doraemon a typewriter gadget that helps him do his homework. He then forces him to take out another gadget that makes him an instant celebrity. Doraemon is released from the remote's control from Sneech in the process and runs out of the house, bumping into a sumo wrestler along the way. It turns out that the beacon is attached to Doraemon's right foot. Noby disposes it and they walk back home. Meanwhile, Sneech fixes the control, and gets the sumo from earlier for company, much to his horror. Characters *Doraemon *Sneech *Noby *Big G *Three of Sneech's classmates *Sumo Wrestler Gadgets used *Buddy Beacon *Study Bot Trivia *Noby dubs the Sumo Wrestler the "Famous Wrestler Sumo Guy", though his name is unknown. Videos }} Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Suneo